


The Talk

by Maeryn_skye



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4007644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeryn_skye/pseuds/Maeryn_skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto and the Doctor have a quiet talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Set post "Journey's End". Just a little ficlet because I really wanted this to happen. My first venture into writing in the Doctor Who / Torchwood fandom. Any thoughts or suggestions would be welcome with open arms!

Things had finally returned to normal. The Earth was back where it belonged. Rose and her Doctor were back in their world, together and happy at last. Martha was spending a few days with her family before heading back to New York and her position with UNIT. Donna was safe with her family, Sarah Jane safe with her son. The only anomaly left -temporal, spatial or otherwise - was a blue Police Box parked incongruously on the main floor of the Torchwood Hub. When they arrived, the Hub was empty except for Jack's faithful Ianto, waiting patiently for his lover's return. Jack, of course, could have made it home by himself, but the Doctor had another reason for offering him a lift. He was fascinated by and very anxious to meet this beautiful young man that had so captured the Captain's heart. He watched for a moment as the two men embraced, then turned and went back into the TARDIS, making sure to leave the door partially open. Within minutes, he heard what he had been hoping for - a light knock on the door and Ianto clearing his throat slightly, making his presence known. The Doctor turned and looked at the younger man.

"So, Ianto Jones. What can I do for you?"

Ianto looked decidedly ill at ease but also determined. "Can I... would you mind if..." He gestured vaguely.

"Of course. Come in, please."

Ianto walked forward and leaned against the railing in front of the Doctor. "Jack's gone to take a shower and I was hoping to talk to you alone for a moment before you left."

"I'm all yours."

Ianto looked down at his feet for a moment, then raised his eyes back to the man in front of him. "I hated you for the longest time, you know. Hated you for taking Jack away from me just when we were finally starting to work things out. I thought I had lost him forever." He paused and looked away, momentarily lost in the past, then raised his eyes to meet the doctor's. "But I understand now. I understand why he left."

The Doctor reached out and gently brushed a thumb over Ianto's cheekbone before pulling away again. "And I understand now why he came back. I asked him to come with me, you know. He told me no. You're the reason why. I don't think you realize just how special you are, Ianto Jones. I've known Jack Harkness for a very, very long time. Jack flirts with anything sentient - " Ianto couldn't resist a quiet chuckle and nod, realizing what a perfect description that was of Jack. 

" - but he doesn't give his heart away easily or lightly. He's done that with you. He's given you his heart and for all of Jack's exuberance and flirting and kissing, his heart is really a very fragile thing. I hope you can understand what an incredible gift he has given you by falling in love with you."

Ianto wiped vainly at the tears in his eyes. "I do, Sir. I know I can't stay with him forever, but I swear to you that I will spend every day of my life loving him and protecting him. I only wish I had longer to give him."

"Your time together, whether it's one year, ten years or fifty years, will be enough to help Jack carry on after you're gone. Never doubt that. I know Jack wonders sometimes how he'll make it if ... when ... he loses you, but he *will* make it. You will be in his heart for all eternity, Ianto Jones. And that will be enough."

The moment was shattered by Jack's boisterous voice as he bounded into the TARDIS and up to the other two. "So are we all friends now? Good! Who's up for a three-way? Hey, gorgeous, did you miss me?" This last was directed at the TARDIS as Jack suggestively stroked the central core of the control panel.

"Oi! Stop molesting my TARDIS!"

"I'm not molesting her, she likes it, see? Any chance of maybe turning that three-way into a four-way?"

Ianto looked at Jack uncertainly before catching the twinkle in his eyes. "Sir, with all due respect to the ... lady? ... she is a machine and I'm not exactly certain how that would work..."

"Jack rolled his eyes. "Come on, Ianto! She's gotta have a hole somewhere..."

"OUT!!! Now! Unhand my TARDIS and go molest your lovely friend here. There is no way in this world or any other that I'm letting you shag my TARDIS!"

Jack couldn't resist any longer and burst out into one of those special Jack Harkness laughs that lit up the whole room.

"You're an evil man, Jack Harkness. Now get out of here. Got to get going now, places to see, things to do. And you've got a world of your own to take care of."

"That I do, Doctor. Thanks to you. Thank you."

"Thank you, Jack. And you as well, Ianto."

Ianto nodded at the Doctor, suddenly understanding what it must have felt like for Jack as he watched the Doctor leave before. "Thank you, Doctor. For everything. We'll miss you."

"And I you, Ianto Jones."

The Doctor walked with the two men to the door of the TARDIS and hugged each of them in turn, even submitting to one of Jack's highly inappropriate 'good-bye' kisses.

"Take care of each other. See you soon!"

Jack and Ianto stood watching until the TARDIS had faded away completely. "Think he'll be back?" Ianto asked.

"Oh yeah. He'll be back."


End file.
